


Even Superheros Talk In Their Sleep

by CallMeLou2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeLou2/pseuds/CallMeLou2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are closer friends than ever, yet as ignorant as always. Then, a taxi steps in.</p>
<p>Steve/Tony Love Confession One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Superheros Talk In Their Sleep

Steve padded towards the kitchen, his eyes drooping, barely awake. He downed 2 cups of coffee; it took a lot to wake up a super-soldier. He sat down to his eggs, his mind miles away; 19 miles away, to be exact. That was the distance to Stark Tower, where Tony was probably in his workshop. Tony, who he had thought was his friend. Tony, the person who flew a nuke into a portal in the sky and survived. Most of all, Tony, who hadn't told him about his breakup with Pepper. Steve knew that he shouldn't hold a grudge, that he should go talk to Tony, but he just didn't get why Tony hadn't told him. They were friends, good friends; or so Steve had thought.  
  


Tony walked into the coffee house with a frown on his face. Not only had the project he had spent the last 36 hours on just blew up in his face - both figuratively and literally - but Steve hadn't called him in days. Not that he cared, he was just...curious. Recently, they had grown closer and closer, both on and off the battlefield. It had helped that Pepper truly liked Steve, though that didn't really matter anymore. Two weeks ago, Tony had started a fight with Pepper. He pretended that it was really about her high expectations, but she seemed to understand. She just sighed, looked at Tony with that disappointment that he knew oh-so-well, and flew off to Malibu, leaving her key to the tower in New York. Tony knew that he should just tell Steve about their breakup, but he couldn't. He knew Steve would ask for details, and Tony had never been able to lie to him; telling him the truth was just out of the question.  
  


As Tony was pondering his situation, he suddenly ran into someone. He immediately began apologizing.  
“Oh gosh, I am so sor-” his words were stuck in his throat as he saw who he had hit. The messy blonde hair, the wide blue eyes...it was Steve.  
“Hey, Tony.” Did he sound...angry? Tony had never known Steve to be actually angry. Frustrated, fired up, yes. But actual anger, even hate? He hadn't thought it possible.  
“How are you?” Steve tried to soften his voice as he spoke for the second time.  
“Good...ish. You?” Tony’s voice was filled with worry. Would Steve bring up Pepper? Did he know about the breakup?  
“Fine. Been going stir-crazy without any missions. I'm glad you're doing well after Pepper. So, do you know when our next assignment will be?” And there was Tony’s answer. He didn't even acknowledge it, as it was merely sandwiched between Avengers speak, and he prayed that Steve wouldn't bring it up again.  
“No, no idea. So, umm...up for a coffee?”  
“Yea. I'd like that,” Steve replied. Tony couldn’t keep the grin off his face if he tried.  
  


In the next few months, Tony and Steve grew even closer than they had been before. They were thick as thieves, and there was rarely a day that they didn't spend time together, especially after Steve finally moved into the tower with the rest of the Avengers. One sunshiny afternoon, they were walking along the streets after just having completed a mission. Steve was playfully walking backwards so he could look at Tony as he teased him.  
“Oh, please Tony, you giggled. Plain and simple”. The night before, during one of their frequent movie marathons, Sandra Bullock has said something particularly funny and sassy, and Tony had let out a literal giggle of amusement. Steve immediately began bellowing his usual laugh, while Tony's face had begun to slowly turn beet red.  
“I laughed! It was a laugh! I do not giggle!” Steve simply smiled and shook his head. Tony tried to keep the matching grin off his face but was unable to. It was immediately wiped off of both their faces, however, when Steve stumbled backwards on the curb behind him. He staggered into the street with an almost confused look on his face, which turned when an NYC taxi came hurtling towards them. Tonys face melted into horror, and he instinctively ran forward, not giving a second thought to the fact that he, a regular old human with a mere knack for technology, was sufficiently less qualified to get hit by a taxi than a perpetually-30-year-old super soldier. His heart began to race as he nearly threw Steve out of the way. And then, black.  
  


Steve banged on the hospital counter, eyes wide with fear.  
“Tony Stark! Iron Man! Billionaire genius philanthropist! How do you not know where TONY STARK is?!”  
“If you would just give me a moment, sir, I co-”  
“I don’t have a moment! I need to see him right now!”  
“Okay, here it is. He's in room 36B. But there are no visitors allow…” Her voice trailed off as Steve sprinted down the hallways. As soon as he found the door, he ripped it open and ran in. Inside, he found Tony, mottled purple and black with bruises, his eyes closed. Steve sat down in one of the plastic chairs near the bed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what had just happened; Tony had taken a car accident for him. Tony, who the whole world knew as a selfish, narcissistic genius. Tony, who he was desperately in love with.  
Steve had finally admitted it to himself. But how would he tell Tony? Should he tell him? His mind ran in circles, but his thoughts were interrupted by a groan that came from the bed. He was quickly at Tony's side. He seemed half-awake, in pain and barely lucid.  
“Steve...sorry didn’t tell...about Pepper.” Steve's mind went blank. Why on earth was Tony bringing that up again?. “Sorry, Steve. I…” He was obviously groggy from the painkillers in his system “ ...didn't tell you ‘cause...” Yet another groan escaped from Tony’s mouth as he tried to sit up “You would ask why. And you're why. Broke off with Pepper ‘cause you. ‘Cause I'm in love with you.” Steve's mouth hung wide open. Just as his brain began to formulate a response, Tony fell back and into unconsciousness.  
  


When Tony woke, it was to a pounding head and a generally aching body. He winked one eye open. At the bottom of his bed lay Steve, curled up like a puppy. Slowly, the events of the last hours came back to him. Then, he heard a mumbling at the end of the bed.  
“I love you too, Tony….I love you too.” Tony immediately sat straight up, wide awake in a second. Of course, the movement also roused the pile of superhero at his feet, and Steve shot up, matching Tony’s movements.  
“Tony! You're awake! Are you okay? Do you remember your name? Do you need-” Steve’s sentence was interrupted by Tony's lips colliding with his. They hinted at the possibilities of the future, of summers by the beach and of food stolen off of each other's plates and of not-so-subtle glances and of shy smiles and of love. After a few seconds, Tony pulled away.  
“So, you talk in your sleep…”


End file.
